


【哈德】摩金夫人长袍专卖店更衣室

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, 公共场合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 哈利有时候会吐槽德拉科比自己高上那么一点，不过他承认他很喜欢那双长腿盘在腰上的感觉。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 62





	【哈德】摩金夫人长袍专卖店更衣室

【哈德】摩金夫人长袍专卖店更衣室

—————正文—————

摩金夫人长袍专卖店迎来了两位常客，一个是因为经常在魔药课上把自己袍子烧了，一个是因为衣服老跟不上长身体的速度。

“该死的波特你就偏要跟我同一个时间来吗？”德拉科嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“摩金夫人，我想您可以先帮我解决我的问题。之后随便丢件袍子给波特就行了。”

哈利眼尖地发现德拉科的裤脚离他的脚踝又远了点，中间露出一段白皙的脚腕纤细得他一手就能掌控，非常适合在上面留下他的手印。哈利为自己的想法难为情地刮了刮鼻尖。

“我不是来买袍子的，”哈利嘟囔，抬了抬脚，裤子明显也短了一截，“夫人，我也需要几条新裤子。”

“我还以为你都不会长了呢。”

“瞧不起谁！混蛋！”

摩金夫人赶紧走到两人之间，“好了先生们，都好几年过去了还跟第一次在我这见面一样呐？

“小马尔福先生先请吧？哈利你稍微等等。”

德拉科仰起下巴斜睨了眼哈利，踩着油光发亮的皮鞋噔噔地跟着摩金夫人走了。

摩金夫人在给哈利量尺寸的时候嘴里絮絮叨叨的，说第一次见他才到海格的腰现在都比她高了，说他都变成个帅小伙啦，身材也不错肯定喜欢打魁地奇。

又念叨着让他少跟德拉科斗嘴，和那金发少爷做朋友不是挺好吗？年轻人就是脾气太冲。

听到朋友二字哈利差点没忍住笑出声。他和德拉科是任何关系都不可能是朋友，永远不会像他与罗恩、赫敏一样。用矛盾的敌人来形容他们倒挺合适。

再说了，谁会和朋友上床啊。哈利接过几条崭新的裤子笑着走向更衣室，身后摩金夫人喊着“那间有人”他也当听不到了。

德拉科正想选一条新裤子穿上离开，自己这间更衣室的门就被打开又关上。他回头看见哈利直勾勾盯着他，下半身除了底裤光溜溜的羞耻感让德拉科破口大骂，“梅林啊天杀的哈利波特你进来干什么，滚出去！”

哈利随手把裤子抛在隔间的钩子上，一把制止了德拉科穿裤子的动作，笑得纯良无害，“门又没锁，我以为没人才进来的，谁知道你在里面…还不穿裤子啊？”

一条大腿偷偷摸摸挤到德拉科双腿间暧昧地蹭了蹭，德拉科眼皮一跳就知道这厮肯定又不安好心。

“我看你比上次见面确实长高了点，”哈利沉吟，“就是这里，好像没有长大。”

自尊受挫的贵公子腾地气红了脸，一拳直冲哈利脸上招呼，尖利地咒骂：“你敢说我小？！信不信我让你再也硬不……！”

外头的摩金夫人听到哈利的惨叫和德拉科不太优雅的词汇，冲到更衣室外，“哈利？马尔福少爷你们没事吧？还有好多更衣室呢你们可以不用一间啊。”

里头的哈利青着个眼眶捂紧德拉科的嘴，答道，“没事夫人，一点小问题，我和他私了就行。”

“你要声音再大点，她估计直接就冲进来了，”哈利嘶了声摸了摸左眼周围，“你下手要不要这么重，谋杀亲夫啊。”

“滚蛋，谁让你说我那儿…”德拉科也生怕被别人撞进来看到他和哈利这幅纠缠不清的模样，声音压低了许多。

哈利讨好地在德拉科脸上脖子上又亲又蹭，“小气鬼，没说你小。再说了，我长大了呀，你要不要试试？”

两人下半身之间的摩擦愈发火热，哈利又掀起德拉科的衬衣下摆，探进深色的底裤对着他的屁股又揉又捏的，撩得德拉科气喘吁吁。

“你如果是清醒着的，就他妈停下！这是在摩金夫人店里不是在你格里莫广场的破烂房子里！”德拉科闭上眼和欲望作斗争，但是身下支起的帐篷告诉他已经失败了一半。

哈利坏笑，啪嗒解开了皮带扣，“你不挺喜欢我那破房子嘛？

“你父亲不知道他的乖儿子暑期里频繁出门就是为了去和哈利波特上床吧？”

德拉科轻哼，拒绝回答的神情出卖了他。他的手被带着拉下了哈利的裤链，按上那处火热。

“知道你这样叫什么吗？”哈利的舌尖扫过德拉科的唇缝，再温柔地撬开，“叫偷情。”

他们不仅要在哈利的房子里偷，还要在摩金夫人长袍店的更衣室里偷，即使门没上锁，也没人想起来施一个无声无息魔法，甚至荷尔蒙的味道都能窜出门缝溜进店主人的鼻子里。

两人黏腻地湿吻，吮吸着彼此的舌尖与唇瓣，像许久未见的情人，不到窒息不会分开，极其短暂的换气时间后又再次纠缠在一起。

哈利扯下他们的底裤，让两人挺立的阴茎紧贴在一起摩擦挤压。他握住它们撸动起来，顶端渗出的前液湿了他一手。德拉科撇开头，埋进哈利肩膀压抑着喘息，在他火热的手掌里无法自已地挺动着屁股。

他们贴得是那样紧密，德拉科都可以感受到哈利的老二上突起的青筋。那只手动得越来越快，更加收紧用力。德拉科抱着哈利的脖子支撑自己，他们对着彼此耳畔的低声呻吟成了快感的另类来源。

“哈…要射…”德拉科眼前一片模糊，胡乱扭起臀部。

哈利撤离自己，给德拉科最后上下套弄了几个来回，金发人儿就落进他怀里低吟着交代了个干净，他就着手上挂满的液体摸进了他肖想已久的臀缝，在那洞口处按压。

德拉科低头见哈利的阴茎还硬邦邦地杵在他大腿上，而他身后插入的手指显然表明哈利想做完全套，想拒绝又犹豫——

波特倒真没骗人。

“哼，倒还真长大了。”不过他绝不会承认他老被这根玩意捅得很爽。

“喜欢？”哈利埋在德拉科屁股里的手指感受到了一股湿意，随即满意地抽送扩张起来，“看到就湿了？这么迫不及待？”

德拉科眯着眼跟着哈利手上的动作把几根手指吃得更深，熟练地让它们蹭过前列腺，快乐地颤抖，一只手轻重缓急地撸动哈利的阴茎煽风点火，“是你要偷情的，我这不是在配合你吗？

“还不进来，够湿了，再晚点摩金夫人就要进来看你操我了。”

哈利低吼一声握住德拉科的腰把人抵在了墙上，下一秒一双赤裸线条优美的长腿盘在了他的腰间。圆钝的龟头在湿润的缝隙间寻找着，直到被收缩着的后穴咬了一口，哈利就急切地插了进去，差点被紧到令人发疯的甬道直接绞射。

德拉科因为哈利的插入一哽，瞪着更衣室的门死死咬着牙关不让自己尖叫。那根硕大的肉棒还在不断把他撑开、深入。

“我他妈要被你撑裂了…”德拉科抓狂地捶着哈利的肩，“你慢点来！”

哈利舔吻着德拉科泛红的脸颊和嘴唇，缓慢地摆动起腰臀，在后穴中浅浅地抽插，让德拉科好适应。等人跟随着他的节奏扭起屁股时，哈利才逐步、一次次插得更深，并且快速起来。

可怜那敦厚的摩金夫人沉浸在编织衣袍中，完全不知道自家更衣室里有两只发情的兔子正在旁若无人地胡搞。只是好奇哈利和德拉科到底是有什么问题要解决这么久。

殊不知只要她打开那扇门，就能看见德拉科绯红着脸，被哈利掐着屁股顶在墙上用他那天赋异禀的阴茎凶猛地操干到像被下了迷幻剂的模样。德拉科强忍着不发出舒爽的呻吟，只能咬着自己的手背，可即使这样——也许是羞耻心在作祟，上帝啊他屁股里的水声可真响。

哈利挺动腰身的动作太过剧烈，两个囊袋闷闷地拍打在德拉科的臀尖上，湿漉漉的肉棒整根抽出再整根没入，在紧热的肠道中疯狂搅动。两人的交合处混合着乱七八糟的体液，滴溅在地板上。

“你湿得地上全是你流的水，”哈利轻笑，捧着德拉科汗津津的臀部又往上抛了抛，“差点要抓不住你了，你夹紧点。”

德拉科在这种时刻总是异常乖巧，让他快乐的事他没有理由反对。于是那双腿盘得更用力，小屁股绞着哈利粗大的肉刃，柔韧的腰肢扭得更放荡了。

“噢…噢该死，”哈利喉中的粗喘压抑着翻滚着，他掰开德拉科臀瓣抽插的速度愈发猛烈了，“不可以有第二个人知道你这双腿盘在腰上的感觉，绝对！”

德拉科被一顿猛干彻底把手背咬出了血，他吃痛地松开去套弄自己的阴茎，转头寻找哈利索吻来堵住他呼之欲出的尖叫。他在唇齿相依间胡乱低喃，“只有你能，只有你知道…”

“只有我有资格干你，马尔福…”

哈利的龟头每每碾过德拉科的前列腺，他背上的手就抓得他用力一分，刺痛感再被他用在下身上恶狠狠地挺动。潮水般一波一波汹涌袭来的快感顺着两人的尾椎迅速攀升，在脑中炸开。深陷情潮的哈利和德拉科只能靠不停歇的热吻把呻吟封缄。

那双夹紧哈利腰杆的大腿在激烈的碰撞中开始抽搐，哈利皱着眉，滚烫的阴茎在德拉科屁股里侵犯冲刺，他就要射了而德拉科吸他吸得这么热情——

他得射给这只贪吃的小龙。

几十下剧烈的操干后哈利咬着德拉科的下唇，在他肠道深处抽动着喷发出来。德拉科被内射刺激到了高潮，微凉的精液糊了自己一手。

当他们都平静下来后德拉科被哈利放了下来，哈利的性器抽离时发出轻轻的“啵”的一声，没有了阻碍，乳白的液体从红肿的穴口流出，顺着德拉科颤栗的大腿内侧蜿蜒淌下，色情到极致。

“再没下次了，波特！”德拉科气息不稳地呵斥。

“不是挺刺激？你比在家里夹得还要紧，”哈利像只偷到腥还意犹未尽的狼，“不过听不到你声音这点不大好，回去得再好好来一发。”

后来哈利再去摩金夫人长袍专卖店的时候，夫人的眼神总有些奇怪。

后来德拉科再也不亲自去摩金夫人店里了。

—————END—————


End file.
